User talk:Purpilia
Please do not edit these Infoboxes without talking to myself or User:Razor77. They have already been agreed on and you caused a lot damage when you did. Now if you wish to suggest changes or additions I will hear them in discussion but not like this. Thank you.--DarkLantern 18:35, September 22, 2009 (UTC) *Haha, ironically I was just writting my explanation. Sorry if I changed anything I shouldnt have, my computer keeps mucking up, and I know my last (and ironically my first) edits seemed rather obnoxious and couter-productive. However, I do have some template ideas that I have brought from other wikias that I would like to share and hopefully implement if the community is in agreement that will help the databank grow! Hopefully we can discuss and see what you think! Purpilia 18:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Template Ideas As you are interested in templates, perhaps you can suggest how to improve this one Template:Infobox LOTR place. It is a bit basic and could use somemore details.--DarkLantern 19:15, September 22, 2009 (UTC) *Okay, I'd assume this covers everything from regions to cities to towns so I will share my ideas regarding those locals. First I'd start off with General Information: *|region=Hobbiton for example is located in the Shire. *|cities=This is just for regions or larger areas. *|created=When was a city built or borders drawn *|destroyed=When was it abandoned Then geographical info: *|climate=Is it always raining in Bree; it is hot in Mordor. *|terrain=Mordor is rocky and covered in volcanoes; the Shire has rolling hills. *|water=What rivers flow through this area, what ponds, etc. *|interest=Points of interest in this area, (just a small list) Now we have political and cultural data: *|races=Ents, Hobbits, orcs? *|otherraces=Either migrating races or maybe add wildlife native to this region. *|language=Elvish, dark speak of Mordor. *|government=Named body or just a general name used depending on the subject matter. *|population=I dont know if this is given anywhere but a possibility. *|affiliation=Do they side with dwarves, Men, or Elves? *|I dont know what to call it but I know some land was annexed, maybe we could add something describing the switching of hands or renaming, or such. These are just a couple of ideas, I know some more things could be added. Let me know what you think! Purpilia 04:06, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :It looks pretty good. The part about the switching of hands that should be called "Territorial Changes". Each one of your data headings should be colored like the ones you saw on the Infoboxes, perhaps grey or silver as with the background around the image and its caption. You probably should remove the borderlines as well. Also, all templates should have "Usage" instructions including all of the descriptions you have above. We'll leave the discussion open for a few more days to see if anyone else has any other ideas, and then you can go ahead and create it if you want. Leave a message on my Talkpage to tell me what you think. Bye--DarkLantern 19:09, September 23, 2009 (UTC) : Have you decided whether or not you can or want to start creating that Places template we were discussing?--DarkLantern 22:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC)